Outcast from the Outcasts
by xXRealityThatsFunnyXx
Summary: Zeus didn't keep his promise. To be fair neither did any of the other gods. In fact there is a whole camp of demi-gods who aren't even supposed to exist. Syoc Closed.
1. Form

**A/N: Hey guys, sooooo who's ready for a syoc cause I am! So I'll tell you what I'm looking for, I need characters who parents are barley known. And a handful of Big Three children yup I actually need Big Three kids but only 4. So the story is about another camp that's full of kids whose parents are barley known at all and kids of the Big Three because honestly do you really think they would honor their promise I mean come on its Zeus we're talking about. Anyway here's the form.**

Name:

Age: (7-17)

Parents:

Powers: ( please do not over power)

Weapon:

Personality:

Bio:

Casual Clothes:

Fancy Clothes:

Sleepwear:

Strengths:

Weakness:

Fears:

Sexuality: (Straight, Gay, Bi)

Things they like:

Things they hate:

Random stuff:


	2. AN

**A/N: Heyyyyyyyyyy, ma peeps! Sooooooo the story will be out really soon. If u want to see who got in the story the list is on my profile. Not all of your OC's will be in the first chapie so if you're OC is on the list and not in the chapter don't worry. He/she will be in chapters to come. And if you didn't get selected I might use your OC if one of the others die or something. Not saying that will happen or anything! * Shifty eyes* Anyway sorry if you thought this was a chapter cuz it's not. But I'm just waiting on a few ppl then we can get started**


	3. Chapter 1, The New Camp

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm finally posting the first chapter! Sorry it took so long buuuuuuut, unfortunately I have a life outside of fanfiction and school sucks. Also some of these characters are mine like Lydia and Jack but they won't be main characters. I changed the list on my profile because I couldn't write a good story with so many characters. And the first few chapters will be short. This is my first fanfiction so if it starts out a bit rocky, sorry. Anyway here you go my first chapter!**

I was loving my new life. No quests, no prophecies, and only a pinch of monsters from time to time. School in New Rome was absolutely amazing and most importantly lots of Annabeth. Yep, my life was great. I was walking through the New Rome plaza with Annabeth. It was peaceful bliss. Until it wasn't. A roman soldier ran up to me panting "Percy, some of the pegisi have escaped. Reyna told me to get you since you have a pet Pegasus." I was going to tell him that he should probably not call Blackjack a pet unless he wanted a horse shoe to the face. But that could wait, lose pegisi wasn't a huge deal but they could accidentally trample a mortal. Which would be bad. "Okay I'm coming." I turned to Annabeth "Sorry Annie duty calls." She rolled her eyes. "How many times have I told you not to call me Annie!"

I laughed. "That's _why_ I call you Annie."

"Whatever, go!"

I ran to the soldier who was waiting and we went to the stables.

When we got there Reyna was waiting. "Good you're here, we need you to-" "Find the Pegasus that escaped, I know." Reyna rolled her eyes. People seem to do that a lot around me. "Last we saw them they were headed north." She told me. "Alright, I will start there." I whistled my best taxi cab whistle. I looked up and sure enough Blackjack came swooping in. _Hey, boss._ "Blackjack some of the pegisi have escaped last we saw them they were headed north." I said. _Okay boss, let's go._ Blackjack whinnied. I hopped on and we took off.

It didn't take long before we found them. We followed them until they dived into a thick forest. "Blackjack Dive!" I yelled over the wind of his wings beating. _Gotcha boss._ He followed the other pegisi. When we landed you could barely see anything the forest was so dense. "Come out, come out where ever you are!" I yelled. I scanned the area. " _No sign of them anywhere. It's like they disappeared."_ I thought confused. I saw something out of the corner of my eye. A shadow crossed a tree. "Aha! Got you!" I ran over to the tree. I reached out expecting to feel furry mane. Instead I grabbed a human hand. The person whirled around and tried to wrench their hand out of my grip. But I was too strong. I realized the person was a girl with a chubby, baby-ish face, who couldn't be more than 14. She looked at me with fear in her eyes "Crap, Lydia is gonna kill me." She whispered.

"Who is Lydia? Who are you?" I asked.

"Um, no one I'm Pha- I mean um I'm Kate yeah, Kate!" She looked around franticly "So, um I've got to go now. Bye!"

She tried to run away but I was still holding her wrist. "Do you mind letting go of me?" Th girl asked impatiently.

"Not until you tell me who you really are and who Lydia is." I said. She let out a huff. "Fine, my name is Phaedra and Lydia is our leader. Will you let me go now?"

"Our? There is more of you?" I questioned.

"Um…No? Look, I really have to leave so, if you could please let me go that would be great." Phaedra said mildly annoyed.

"Only when you tell me what's going on!" I was becoming more frustrated by the minute.

"Okay, okay. I'll take you to the camp so Lydia can explain." Phaedra sighed "Oh, she is gonna be so mad."

I knew the minute I let go of her wrist she would bolt so I held on. Phaedra led me through the forest. Obviously she knew the way. Phaedra led me through the twists and turns. Finally, she said "We're here." At first I didn't see anything, but the something gave way. I saw a whole camp. One with as much demi-gods as Camp Half-Blood, if not more. Instead of cabins there were huge tents each with different banners, like the cabins at my camp. Only I didn't know any of these symbols. Phaedra kept walking until we got arrived at the biggest tent. It was blue and the banner had a moon and stars all over it. I followed Phaedra inside. There was a girl who looked about 18, she had dark skin and long black straight hair that was up in a ponytail. When we entered she looked up, her eyes were silver. Not grey like Annabeth's, but silver they were practically glowing. When she stood up she looked like she was 5"11 and she had a strong build. I was scared of her even though I was taller. Phaedra looked petrified.

"Lydia, I um, found this guy outside the bordered and um-". She went on to tell the story, only with a lot of "ums". Throughout the story Lydia's gaze never left me. It was rather un-nerving and I couldn't decide whether to look at her or the ground. Phaedra finally finished the story. Lydia started talking to Phaedra but, she never stopped looking at me.

"Phaedra, go outside while I talk to this demi-god."

"But, Lydia-"Phaedra started.

Lydia turned her head sharply and gave Phaedra a death stare. She ducked her head and scuttled out the door. Lydia then turned back to me. "Tell me your name and business in my camp."

I found no reason to lie so I told the truth. "I'm Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon and I found your camp on accident." I expected her to look impressed or afraid like most people I told I was the son of Poseidon. But she just stood there with a stoical look on her face. "Which camp are you from? Or are you by yourself?"

"I started at Camp Half-Blood, then moved to the Roman camp." I replied. Lydia nodded and asked another question. "How did you find my camp?" I told her how I was trying to find some missing Pegasus.

"I believe you, but you can't go back to your camp."

"Wait what! Why?!" I yelled angry and confused.

"Our camp is to remain a secret. If you go back to your camp and tell them about us it will no longer be a secret." Lydia responded calmly. I sat there in shock, no more Annabeth, no more camp fires, no more training with Chiron. Lydia stood up walked outside and yelled to someone. I still just sat there thinking of all the things I would miss. Lydia came back in with a boy who looked about 13, had black hair like me but it had a grey-ish tint. He also same sea green eyes. "Percy, this is your brother Jack. He is going to show you to the Poseidon tent." Jack pulled me to my feet and tugged me towards the flap of the tent.

 **How is Percy going to escape? There are more children of Poseidon? Why did I end on a cliff hanger?**

 **Find out next time on Outcast from the Outcast!**

 **Peace out,**

 **xXRealityThatsFunnyXx**


End file.
